My December
by LiliNeko
Summary: Oneshot Songfic On Xmas day, Gary reflected on the good & bad times with Misty as he finally admitted to himself, he wants her back in his life after finding a letter dated 1 year ago. Will it be too late when he reaches to Cerulean City? Egoshipping R


**My December**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. I also do not the song "My December" by Linkin Park. So please don't sue me!**

**Warning: Lots of dates (m/d/y) and age jumping. Little bit of swearwords, just to be on the safe side?**

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Bold Font: The lyrics to the song

**Extra Info-** This time setting takes place during the Hoenn Region. Sometime after during when Misty went to pick up her Azurill from Tracey in Pallet Town at the Oaks. But I'm using our time dates.

"**My December"**

(Ages: Gary, Misty and Tracey - 17)

Dec, 04 2002 – At the Oak's Mansion

Gary adjusted his white lab coat after putting it on over his purple shirt and his blue pants as he walked into the main laboratory with Umbreon along the side of him. Gary looked up away from Umbreon when he heard a voice and saw straight ahead of them a familiar visitor, Misty. Who stood face to face with Tracey in a yellow tank top with a blue neck collar that matched a blue button above the center of her top with a red shirt underneath that hugged close to her body with matching yellow shorts. Gary shook his head and let out a smile when he saw her Azurill given by Tracey like some months ago, on her shoulder as his little tail got caught in her side ponytail. For Gary, it was a funny sight watching two people trying to undo a simple untangle in frustration as one yelled at the other for tugging too hard on her ponytail. Gary leaned against a wall with arms crossed and continued watching from a far as neither Misty nor Tracey had notice him entered the big main lab.

'_Man, its sure never a dull moment when she comes by and visits once a week…'_ Gary let out a chuckle still getting a kick out of the situation as he continued looking at Misty and Tracey. _'It's been like what, 3 or 4 months now since she started visiting? I wonder how I mange to work around that loud mouth and crazy temper of hers? Better question, how did Ash dealt with her temper everyday all those years? Hah, but she got that cheerful spunk in her that makes up for it I guess …' _Gary looked down at Umbreon and whispered to his Pokemon. "I guess I better go over there and fix the situation, huh?"Gary let out a sigh as he finally pushed himself off the wall with his shoulder when Umbreon let out a small reply and nudged him. The both of them walked further into the lab to where Misty and Tracey were at as he spoke up. "Let me do it Tracey."

Tracey in his teal green t-shirt over his dark red shorts, was the only one who turned his head to face Gary as he let go of his hold on Misty's side ponytail and Azurill's tail. Gary stood next to the side of Misty and carefully slowly untangled the mess without pulling any of her hair or hurt Azurill's tail in the process. After being freed from the tangle, which took about no more than 5 minutes, Misty pulled Azurill off her shoulder as she held him in her arms. Misty smiled as she looked over at Gary and 'thanked' him. Gary kept quiet as he let out a smirk and nodded and he then patted on top of her head. Then suddenly took off walking over to the other side of the laboratory to join his grandpa, Prof. Oak to continue their research projects and along with his single project on the side.

About two hours later, Gary was now at his desk off to the side of the lab, near the back door to the big yard with Umbreon outside with all the other Pokemon. Gary typed up about half the amount of the files that he got done doing summaries and the details for the new version of the PokeDex on the new Pokemon that has been appearing through out in the Hoenn Region to help out the other Hoenn Professors. Getting a little tired and frustrated trying to meet the deadline by tomorrow morning that he promised he could get done was stressing him out and leaving him in a foul mood as it got worst when he heard a familiar voice from behind almost over his shoulder.

"Looks like you're in over your head with a load of work. I heard that a certain Pokemon researcher trainee said that he'll take like about 50 Pokemon and can get it done in 2 days and it's what, due tomorrow?" Misty said in a teasing tone as she backed up a bit with both her hands behind her back when Gary turned his head over to the side to give her a brooding glare.

"Would you please just shut that mouth of yours and leave me alone?" Gary asked in an irritated tone that apparently didn't faze Misty as he heard a 'heh' out of her.

"You know what your problem is? Well there's a lot when it comes to you…" Misty caught Gary's glare becoming a death glare as she then got to the point before Gary would strangle her. "…I'll get to the point, you're obviously a bit tensed and stressed out. So how about taking a break and have fun a bit to release some of that tension of yours?"

"I can't, I have too much to do and worry about. Unlike you, I can't just randomly leave my desk and go have fun like how you leave the Cerulean City Gym and come here and visit Tracey. Why aren't you bugging Tracey and bothering me?" Gary asked in a more moody tone as he heard Misty ordered him to stand up. He refused at first but then he saw Misty both hands still behind her back tapping her foot as he heard a demand 'now' from her. With the snooty tone from Misty got him more in a fouler mood as he finally got out of his chair. "I'm standing up now! What do you want?"

"Left or right?" Misty asked causally totally wasn't fazed by his yelling as she was already use to his attitude towards her. She then let out a smile when heard Gary let out a 'huh' with a tiny raised eyebrow as she asked once again. "Left or right?" Misty waited as Gary let out a sigh and replied 'left'. "Damn." Misty pulled her left hand out from behind her back as she held out a big super soaker water gun in front of Gary for him to grab a hold of.

"What is this for?" Gary asked as he slowly took it with a bigger raised but annoyed eyebrow this time, but he caught the mischievous smile upon Misty's face.

"Because I'm going to do…" Misty quickly pulled out with her right hand with a small water gun and held it in front of Gary's face. "…This!" Misty yelled out loud and took off running out the back door near by laughing when she squirted warm water in Gary's face when she pulled the trigger.

Gary stood at his spot for a few second realizing that his face is now soaking wet and he then looked at his gun and started pumping it and headed out the back door chasing after Misty. Smirking to himself for picking the left hand was the right choice since he ended up with the big water gun. Gary spotted Misty ahead of him running backwards to still be able to see him chasing her as he yelled out towards her that he's going to get her soak and wet in the cold weather. Misty let out a laugh to tease Gary by telling him 'in his dreams' as Misty suddenly tripped over a rock when she was still running backwards. Gary grinned at the luck that he's having when he saw Misty now on her butt by a big pond. When Gary got closer to Misty and stood in front of her, he pulled the trigger definitely letting her have it. Gary started getting Misty wet with his super soaker as he realize it was only half full when his water ran out. He then tosses the soaker to the ground and smiled at Misty to see her face and upper body all soaking wet. But Gary's smile turned upside down in a worry expression when he got a feeling something wasn't right when Misty didn't start yelling at him for getting her wet when she kept on yelling out 'stop'. Next thing he knew Gary saw a big smile appeared on Misty's face as she yelled out loud when she stood up.

"Azurill, Staryu, Politoed, Corsola, lightly water gun attack on Gary!"

Azurill, Staryu, Politoed, and Corsola popped up from underneath the pond near by where Misty fell down off to the side on her right. Gary looked over at the pond as he then got hit by four water gun attacks and he had to yell out 'stop and mercy'. After hearing the mercy pleads Misty then ordered her Pokemon to stop and told them to continue swimming freely in the big pond. Misty couldn't help but to start laughing out loud when she saw the very soaked Gary in front of her as she mention it must be very cold being soaked and wet. Holding onto her side and looking down at the ground, still laughing, Misty didn't realize Gary was only inches away from her when he swooped her in an awkward bridal style position and quickly went over to the big pond and jumped in with her in his arm. Gary was already used to the cold water feel, plus his outfit covered more skin compared to Misty's outfit. So it didn't affect him as much as Misty from semi-wet from warm water from the super soaker, to cold pond water touching every expose skin on her body. 'Ahhh' was the last thing Gary heard out of Misty before he completely pulled her under the water along with her Pokemon. Misty tried to get out of the pond when she mange to pop up from underneath when Gary let go of her. But she felt Gary's right arm again wrapping around her waist holding her in the pond.

"Ok! Ok! You win Gary! I'm sorry! It's really cooold. Can we please get out?" Misty asked shivering as she saw Gary shook his head 'no'.

"Why? Already? But I'm having fun seeing you squirm like this in the cold water. Aren't you used to cold water by now from your pool?"

"Well first off, my pool water isn't like below freezing cold and you know what? I just got you to admit that you had fun! So are you a bit more relaxed now?" Misty asked with a big smile as she saw the surprised expression on his face knowing that she's right after receiving a nod from him. "Anyways Gary, let's get out of the pond and take a hot shower before we catch a cold or something."

"Together? My, my, Misty how very bold of you to suggest that but I don't know if we'll get any showering done." Gary said with a grin watching her getting out of the pond first as he received a glare from her and then ended up being pushed back into the pond when he tried to get out.

"You prev. Geez and here I was about to offer you my help on your project so you're not behind after we get cleaned and dried up." Misty said out loud when she started heading towards back into the lab but stopped in her track still shivering when she heard Gary from behind when he got out, with a questionable 'really'. Misty turned around to give Gary a nod as she crossed her arms. "Well I don't know anymore. I really don't appreciate you cracking those inappropriate perverted jokes on me, so unless you apologize for that inappropriate suggestion then maybe I'll reconsider it."

"Psh, forget that. I rather be late on my deadline than apologizing to you." Gary said as he walked pass Misty leaving her upset as he could tell when she yelled out 'fine' angrily towards him.

12:12 A.M. – Inside of Oak's Main Laboratory – Off to the Side

Gary was the only one left in the main laboratory beside his sleeping Umbreon next to his desk as Gary was about 8 more data base info. to getting done. Wasting little time he had with the water fight with Misty and taking a shower, Gary passed on stopping for dinner at 8:00 o' clock when it was served for the other employed staffs but did feed Umbreon. Getting a bit hungry and tired, Gary didn't hear or felt a present of a person behind him at his desk until he heard a 'hey'. Gary turned to look over his shoulder to see Misty with a tray with a plate of food and a glass of ice water that she had prepared when she asked one of the cookers permission to use the kitchen.

"Misty why are you here and what are you doing up this late?"

"Well I notice that you never showed up for dinner when I was helping out serving food with Tracey. At first I didn't care but then around 11ish, I overheard one of the employees mention you were still in the lab and haven't budge after coming back from your shower. So I figure you never left to even bother to get dinner. So eat up, I made this for you." Misty said as she placed the tray off to the side on Gary's desk on his right. Misty caught the somewhat appalled expression on his face when he saw his plate of fried noodles poorly made with lack of vegetables.

"Am I supposed to eat this? Like where are all the vegetables? Why do I only see bean spouts with shrimps?"

"Just eat it, all the vegetables that were left were bean spouts, carrots and pepper. And I wasn't going to plan to touch the carrots or the peppers. Anyways while you eat let me type up as much data info. I can. You know just to help you out." Misty gestured him to move into the seat next to him where the food was placed.

Gary stared at Misty for a bit before he decided to let her take over. Once he moved, Misty jumped into the seat and started typing away on the computer from the paper draft in front of her. While eating and chit chatting, Gary noticed that Misty was pretty quick at typing as she went through pages after pages. In between his eating and Misty's typing their conversation jumped one subject to another until Ash was their topic. Gary then randomly asked her if she liked Ash as she replied with 'I'm not too sure anymore'. With Misty's response of 'I'm not too sure anymore' let Gary came to the conclusion that she did like him at one point as he asked her what's her reason for being unsure now. Gary waited for a few minutes for her response to only received two words from her, 'just because'. Gary just let out a smile towards Misty that matched with her smile as he rested his head on his arms looking over at Misty listening to her question when she decided to change the topic of Ash to something else. But he didn't catch the question due to him falling asleep when he decided to close his eyes shut for a second when he got done eating his food.

Gary suddenly opened his eyes wide open and shot his head up in a dazed and confused when he heard Misty yelled out in excitement. "Huh? What? When did I fall asleep? And what's with the yell?"

"Oh I just got done typing up all the remaining Pokemon data info. into your computer. So all you just have to do is finalize everything."

"Wait, what time is it?" Gary asked as he heard Misty reply '2:24'. "I was asleep for about two hours? Damn, I must have been really tired than..." Gary said slowly as he saw a nodded and a tiny smile on Misty's face. "…Hey thanks a lot for dinner and typing up all of this for me."

"It's not a problem. I don't mind helping out a friend." Misty said with a wink as she got up out of the seat for Gary to take over his computer again.

"Friends? You consider us friends? I seriously didn't think you would want to be friends after hearing how I use to treat Ash. Also especially how we get into little stupid arguments when you come by and visit. Isn't it like we're always head butted with each other most of the time?" Gary asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah but don't we also have our moments of actually getting along with each other and some fun times between us when we get the chance, right? Beside why would I offer to help you earlier and than now deciding to stay up, cook and type up your work for you? We might just get to know more of each other over the last few months but I can tell you have definitely changed since the first time I met you like what? When we were 10 or 11 years ago when I traveled along with Ash and Brock all those years? Geez, time sure has gone by and lots of changes. I have to say, you definitely have matured a bit along the road." Misty said in a sweet tone as she took the other seat that Gary was in, looking over at him with a sincere expression.

'Oh' was the only word escaped out of Gary's mouth when he saw the sincere look upon Misty's face as he couldn't help let out a devilish smile, knowing how to ruin her little happy mood just because he knew a way he could. "Heh, well too bad I can't say the same for you Misty. If I can remember right, you're still loud and hothead from the first few times I met you. Wait, now that I think about it, you might be a bit worst then before." Gary saw Misty's angelic stare became a death stare as he couldn't help to start laughing out loud which made Misty a little bit more upset. He then suddenly remembered about the Christmas party that was happening in three weeks as he beat Misty before she was about to say something back. "Hey you heard about the Christmas party that my Gramps and Mrs. K is throwing here at our mansion right?"

"Yeah and I'm going to be there." Misty replied in an upsetting snooty tone as she continued in that tone. "So sorry if I ruined your mood by letting you kno—"

"Ok, I'm sorry for getting you upset. I have to admit that you too have changed over the years that we've been acquainted with each other. Anyways I just wanted to know if you knew about the Christmas party and if you didn't, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come. Because you know, since you're already here once a week visiting now of lately and everyone knows you here. But where did you hear about the party from to be exact? Just curious that's all."

"Ash told me when I got a phone call from him not too long ago…" Misty looked away from Gary as she started to mumble to herself. "…There's something that I need to talk to him about. Geez, I'm hoping he'll keep an open mind…" Misty got quiet as she then suddenly got up from her seat, grabbing a hold of the tray and the empty glass and looked back down at Gary. "Anyways I'm going to go to bed. I got to leave early in the morning back to Cerulean City. I'll catch you next week or something ok? Night Gary."

"Uh ok, night Misty. Thanks again and I'll be seeing you next week. Because I don't think I'll see you in the morning due to my meeting." Gary said to Misty as the both of them waved and smile at each other, thinking the same comment in their head.

'_I'm looking forward to seeing you next week.' _

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone**

(Age: Gary, Misty and Ash - 17, May - 16)

3 Weeks Later (Dec, 25 2002) The Christmas Party at the Oak's Mansion- Living Room

Gary all dressed up in casual outfit enough to look nice for the Christmas party as he leaned against the wall in a blue polo shirt with a deep v-neck shirt over a pair of black dress pants, listening to all the elite Pokemon researchers that has gather at the party. Taking slips from his glass in between discusses about the future plans and new discoveries on the newest or mystery Pokemon that has been appearing through out the Pokemon region. Gary mostly did was just nodded in agreement when he was asked a question due to being a little occupied by a certain red head standing near the front door on the other side of the living room. Gary smiled to himself when he once again looked over at Misty with her hair down with a black headband, as she stood at the same spot against the wall with her hands behind her back for the last hour in a deep circle neck, black cap sleeve, and knee length with red trims through out the dress. Glazing his eyes back and forth through out the party to make sure he isn't caught staring at her, he soon realized that somewhere down the line within the few weeks or months of getting to know Misty a lot better, he started to developed feelings for her.

'_Damn, she sure is cute tonight. Heh, I bet she's all dressed up tonight for Ash. She did mention about needing to talk to him, maybe she's going to finally confess her feelings? Damn, if Ash and I were still rivalries, this would have been easier to snatch Misty for myself from him.' _

Gary looked away from Misty for a couple of minutes when he heard his name being called out among the Professors. After nodding in agreement, Gary looked over at Misty again to see her staring at Ash in a black polo shirt over a pair of blue jeans and May in a knee length, red long sleeve, off the shoulder dress. Gary picked up sensing that they just walked in through the door as he noticed Misty looking down at Ash and May happily holding hands.

'_Oh damn, Ash is with that May chick? Wow, Misty's going to be—' _

Gary was a bit surprised when he heard Misty yelled out in excitement and congratulating the two of them from where he was standing at. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from her when he was expecting some kind of heart breaking scene when he saw the shock look upon Misty's face at first. Gary turned his head to the side a bit but still saw Misty hugging both Ash and May together tightly with an envelope in her right hand, out the corner of his eye. But after a few seconds Misty only started to hug Ash as it seem like she was whispering something into his ear from his view. Gary then saw a smile on Ash's face and a nod when the both of them pulled away as he notice Ash started headed in his direction. Gary then causally turned his head to face all the Professors, making it seem that he wasn't looking over at him or Misty. All the Professors stopped talking when they, including Gary, saw Ash stood next to Gary interrupting and asking politely to all the Professors if he could steal Gary away from them for some discussion on some 'personal issues' as the excuse. All the Professors just nodded as Ash smiled, nodding a 'thank you'. Gary followed Ash when he was gestured to walk with him as there was a short silence between the both of them until they stopped by the arch way of the living room and dining room.

"Hey, Gary it's been awhile. Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important. I just really needed to talk to you." Ash placed both his hand on each side of Gary's shoulder.

"Nah not really, I should be thanking you. I wanted to leave but I didn't want to be rude. So what is it that you needed to talk about?" Gary asked with a concerned look upon his face as he felt Ash pushing him a bit backward to be underneath the arch way.

"I uh…" Ash then let go of his hold on Gary's shoulder and cleared his throat. "…Ahem, um can you stand here for a bit? I need to get myself a drink first."

"Sure." Gary nodded to Ash as he watched him heading over to one of the table with drinks on the other side of living room. Gary just stood under the arch way as a few minutes passed by waiting for Ash to return. Looking down at his drink in his hand and stirring the remaining ice in his glass out of boredom, Gary didn't expect to hear Misty's voice from behind him calling out his name. He then quickly turned around to face Misty as he received an unexpected kiss from Misty's warm lips. The sudden surprised kiss left him speechless and eyes wide open. As he then felt both their lips being slowly parting each other when Misty went flat down onto her feet after tip toeing. Still staring down at Misty, only one word was able to escape his lips. "Wha?"

Misty's cheeks were rosy pink when she let out a giggle as she still saw the stupefied expression upon Gary's face. Misty pointed straight up with her index finger to show that they were standing under a mistletoe. After Gary looked up to see the mistletoe above them, Misty slipped the envelope into Gary's hand and walked away smiling leaving Gary really confused when he looked back down at her as he watched her walk away meeting up with Ash and May in the other living room. He caught the grinning smile on Ash's face from a far with a drink in his hand and him mouthing what seem to be 'you better take care of her'. Gary looked down at the envelope in his hand as he took a few away from being underneath the mistletoe, he then tried opening the envelope with his drink in his hand to read what was written on the piece of paper. Gary finally managed and started reading the letter in his head.

_Gary-_

_Merry Christmas! You remember when I said 'just because' when you asked me why I wasn't too sure about my feelings for Ash? Well um, I just get to the point. I, Misty the great water Pokemon gym leader have fallen for you, Mr. Egotistic, that is why. So let's hook up after you get done reading this letter, this is my gift to you._

_XoXo, Misty-_

_P.S. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! Don't think this is a cheap gift from me and where's my gift?_

Gary let out a big smile on his face as he then placed the letter into his pocket. After setting down his glass on a near by table in the dining room, Gary finally decided to walk over to the other side of the living room where Misty, Ash, and May were at. When Gary got near, Misty had her back to him still haven't notice that he was behind her as he tapped her on the shoulder to cause her to turn around. Right when Misty turned around, Gary returned the little kiss from underneath the mistletoe with a nice big warm kiss when he lifted her face with his hand by her chin. This time Gary was the one that pulled away but Misty still was the one that ended up blushing again.

"Well this is my gift to you. I, Gary the handsome Pokemon researcher, has too have fallen for a certain Miss. Hothead."

"Hey isn't that a cheap gift?" Misty asked with her hands on each side of her hips to hear Gary reply with a 'huh' as she let out a giggle. "I can't have you copying my gift. You know how long and how much I had to go through to even confess to you first? And have to deal with Ash's lectures when I told him that I started to like you? I don't even want to think about it or relive those moments. So you better come up with another gift to make it up because it was hard to get Ash to help and support me on the fact of liking you."

"Heh, uh alright. How about…" Gary paused for about a minute or two, pondering a unique gift. "…I buy us a little house in Pallet and we can call it our own little place. You can take a break from being a gym leader right? You can live in the house with me and you can decorate whatever you want inside and outside. Beside I wouldn't mind coming home to someone at night and hoping for a nice romantic scene in the bedro—"

"AHEM, aren't you moving a bit fast there Gary?" Ash spoke up when he heard Gary's crazy little gift plan and not wanting to hear the rest.

"Hey didn't someone say that I better take care of her? And so I am, my way. Don't worry Ash, she'll be in good hands and beside its Misty's choice to accept the gift or not." Gary said as he, Ash, and May all look at Misty who was lost in thought as she finally answered.

"Alright. Let's see where our relationship will take us in that future little house of ours."

"Oh it'll go great…" Gary let out a big smile and a joyful sigh. "…December is sure my lucky month, my Pokemon researcher career is heading in the right direction and having a cuuute little redhead as my girl that I didn't have to fight for." Gary couldn't help to throw a glance over at Ash as they both smirked at each other. "I see good times ahead of us." Gary said looking back at Misty with a big smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Misty's shoulders pulling her in closer next to the side of his body.

4 Years Later – Dec. 25 2006 Present Time –At the Borderline of Pallet Town (Present Time Age: 21)

Gary had his hands in his white and black jacket pockets that went with his black cargo as let out a sigh while he stood staring at his little house, covered in snow that he once shared with Misty of two years ago. He stood in his spot for about 10 minutes not budging thinking to himself as the cold breeze hit his face.

'_December just isn't the same anymore, I just don't feel that joyful from what I use to feel about 3-4 years ago. Heh granted I've been appointed as one of the top known Pokemon researchers last December at the Pokemon Hoenn researcher annual get together on Saida Island, but still...Time sure has gone by, I wonder if Gramps and May aren't mad at me when I told them that I decided to visit them this year after not keeping contract with them for how long now? 2 years? Wow, it's really been that long since I last seen everyone…Especially Misty. I wonder how she's doing. I wonder if we—wait no. I shouldn't bother wonder on the issue about us anymore. It's all in the past. I never thought this time being alone and on my own was so lonely, especially in December…'_

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you**

Present Time - Inside the Little House 

After entering into the cold house and turning on all the lights in the house, Gary walked and looked around the house to see it everything was still in its exact spot of two years ago right after the break up with Misty. Gary then walked pass a hole in the wall that he punch in the hallway after the break up as he remember it happened so fast because of his discussion that lead to an argument they had about him leaving for Saida Island. Gary touched the hole as he somewhat recall her just grabbing her set of keys, purse and her bag of her Pokemon and walked out the door.

FLASHBACK – 2 Years Ago – Dec 28, 2004 (Age: Gary and Misty – 19)

"What? Why didn't you tell me you we're planning to leave to Saida Island tomorrow?" Misty asked as she stood up to face Gary after putting another log into the fireplace.

"It's shouldn't be more than a year and it'll help definitely launch my Pokemon researcher career into the next level. But I'm sorry you won't be able to go with me. So please don't be too alarmed and please be calm." Gary said holding on Misty's cheeks with both his hand.

"Not too alarmed? And be calm? How can I? When I just found out moments ago that you told me you were already planned this a few months ago on leaving for a whole year to another island. Also on top of that, I can't come with you? We're going to be apart from each other for that long? And than you spring this on me the day before your leave date?" Misty asked in an angry tone towards Gary as she roughly pulled off both of his hands off her cheeks.

"I decided to tell you now because I knew you would get mad at me either way when I told you that I was going to leave Pallet for another location." Gary tried to stay calm.

"Oh? If you knew me sooo well than you should know that I don't want you to leave my side!"

"Misty pleases, would you calm down? I was planning to call you everyday and I'll try to visit over the holidays."

"Call everyday and visit over the holidays? Come on Gary, I know you won't be able to do that. You'll be caught up in those big piles of projects that you always take upon yourself. I know this because you've been doing this all the time since I can remember when I started visiting before we got together."

"Misty, please be a good girl and just wait for me to come back?" Gary asked as he reached for Misty to only to receive his arms to be pushed away.

"Be a good girl and wait for you? I don't want you to go. So what if you do stay over there on Saida Island for a year and I what, might end up falling for someone here in Pallet?" Misty being upset just had to blurt her last sentence out as she heard Gary's upset tone.

"So you're saying that you might be unfaithful to me because I'm not around?"

"Well it somewhat kind of did happen with Ash didn't it? I did like him when I was traveling with him but after we stop and I started visiting Tracey at your place. I started falling for you!"

"That was back than and this is now, I know you well enough that it won't happen because 'love' is stronger than 'like' so quit talking nonsense! Quit being a selfish little girl!" Gary now started raising his voice at Misty which startle her for a second as she retaliate back with something she wished she would have never said.

"Selfish? I'll show you selfish! Maybe we should break up or something? That way you don't have to worry about me maybe being unfaithful to you. So how about that? It's either me or your trip to Saida Island."

Gary was left a little shock when Misty gave him an ultimatum as he too is now really upset as he yelled out towards her. "Like it or not, I'm going tomorrow! I have never seen you behave like this or this selfish ever! Maybe it's because you don't l—"

After hearing Gary's pick, Misty couldn't take it anymore as she suddenly walked pass him heading over to the table in the hallway grabbing her set of keys and two bags. Misty stared at Gary as she bid 'good bye' and said she'll be at heading back to Cerulean City to her sisters. Having a shred of hope that Gary would change his mind on staying, she stood staring at him to only receive a brooding glare from him as she turned and headed towards the door. Right before she slammed the door shut, she heard Gary yelled out one last thing to her that lead her to break down crying and being heart broken as she headed into her car that was parked outside in front of the garage and took off.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need**

Back to Present Time

After a walk around the house, Gary finally decided to leave as he turned every light off and headed outside. Before leaving he had to walk through the yard that he spent most of his time outside by a cherry blossom tree that he and Misty planned together during the first spring they were still an item behind the house. Gary saw the cherry blossom tree covered in snow from a far when he went around the corner of the house. Once Gary reached up to the cherry blossom tree he touched the engraving that he did about 2 years as he remembered another event that's still very precious and memorable to him. Gary let out a faint smile, staring hard at the engraving.

"I can't go back to the way it was before…But all the memories deep in my heart are all I need for me to be alright..."

FLASHBACK- 2 Years Ago – Feb 14, 2004 (Age: Gary and Misty- 18)

Gary stepped out of his car after parking it next to Misty's car in front of their garage as he had to fix his black with red stripe collar shirt and straighten it out over his black jeans before grabbing the box of chocolate and the bundle of white and pink lilies out from the passenger seat. Right when Gary got a hold of it, he heard Misty's voice from behind him saying to leave those lilies and chocolate in the car. Gary a bit confused and a little bummed that he wanted to surprise her with his little valentine gift when they both agree they wouldn't bother celebrating valentine. Gary still had the lilies and box of chocolate in his hands when he turned around to expect to face Misty but to his surprise he received a small water gun held up to his face as he then got squirted by it. After wiping the water off of his eyes with his forearm, he saw Misty running away from him with her short hair let down with a pink and white headband that went with her pink and white checkered halter tied sundress as she headed towards the back yard. Gary stood at his spot for a second wondering why Misty was all dress up for but at the same time not really complaining. Gary finally shut his car door and started running after Misty, wanting to get revenge. Right when he made it around the corner of the house he saw Misty standing by their cherry blossom tree with a table near by with a bottle of champagne next to two empty glasses and two plates that were covered. A big smile crept on Gary's happy but confused face as he got closer to Misty, she then threw her arms around him and yelled out in delight.

"Happy Valentine Gary!"

"I thought we weren't going to celebrate or do anything for valentine?"

"Silly that was just me saying that to distract you so you won't expect this surprise dinner that I had planned for you. Beside I notice that you got me some of my favorite lilies and a big box of chocolate." Misty said giving Gary a wink as she caught the smile on his face knowing the fact that he too was busted.

After done eating the special meal Misty prepared, Gary leaned against the tree with Misty in his arms as they sat on a blanket underneath their tree eating the chocolates that he got for her as they talked and enjoyed among themselves. As they both watched the cherry blossom petals that blew down upon them along with the cool breeze of early spring. Chilling and relaxing, an item popped up in Gary's head as he got up from behind Misty and pulled out his pocket knife. Misty then stood up next to Gary asking what he was doing as he told her that he's going to carve his and her name in a heart on their tree. Misty let out a smile and went in for a kiss after saying that's so cute of him. Before Gary started carving into the cherry blossom tree, they both started playfully bickered with each other on whose name goes first.

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you**

Back to Present Time

After touching the engraved names in the badly shaped heart, Gary had to let out a chuckle when he saw the order of the names, 'Misty plus Gary'. As he then walked around to the other side of the tree to see another carving on the tree he was never aware of since it was done and dated last year.

"12-25-05 hidden hole." Gary read out loud a bit confused and curious, he knelt down and searched at the bottom of the tree for the hidden hole that he and Misty only knew about as it was covered up in snow. Gary pushed all the snow out from the hole to feel a small square shaped item hidden deep in the hole as he then pulled it out to see a metal tiny box covered in dirt and moss that was collected over the year as he opened the lid to see a piece of paper inside a sandwich bag. Gary then pulled out the piece of paper wondering what was written in it as he unfolded the paper.

_Gary-_

_I heard that you were stopping by in town to visit your grandpa Oak and you sister May. So if you're reading this note than that means you got my other note from them to meet me here at our tree, so I could apologized to you in person on the way I was acting a year ago. But unfortunately I don't have that much time and I have to head back to Cerulean City soon, so I'm leaving you this note behind. As for now I want to let you know that I am really sorry for saying all those stupid stuff I shouldn't had said and walked out on you, even though it took me a year to ask for your forgiveness. I want to let you know the reason why it took me this long is because I let my stupid stubborn pride in the way after hearing what you yelled out to me saying that I didn't love you when I walked out the door. That really hurt me deeply, thinking that's what you thought and had to say at that moment during our fight but it was my fault for all the provoking. So after reading this note I hope that you can forgive me and we can get back together. I don't mind if it's long distant anymore because I've been apart from you for a year now and I still love you since the day we broke up. I'll be waiting back at Cerulean City but if you don't show up by the end of December than that means you had moved on and I will too. But remember I love you and hope to be back in your arms._

_XoXo, Misty- _

Eyes all teary but not letting any tears escape, Gary soon realized even though it's been two years that has passed, his suppressed love and feelings for Misty broke through his barrier of denial after reading the note. Gary crushed the letter in his hand as he kicked the tree in frustration when he had a feeling last year that he should have came home and visit last Christmas but he decided to stay in Saida Island to finish up one of his projects he was working on at the time. Gary then quickly ran to his car coming to the conclusion even through the note was from last year, he had to go see Misty. Just to clear things up letting her know there was some miscommunication on timing and to see where they can pick up off from, that's if it wasn't too late.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**

A Few Minutes After Leaving Out of Pallet Town 

'_I should have came back and visit last year! I'm so stupid! I was so into my work and in total denial that I didn't need Misty over the years until I came back and visited our house…We could have gotten back together as of last year and now it might be definitely too late…' _

Gary still lost in his thoughts as he kept on speeding down dangerously on the snowy road, he didn't realized his car drifted into the other lane until he saw a pair of headlights on coming towards him. With Gary's quick reaction and the other driver, both cars swiveled to their right to avoid a head on collusion. After controlling the car back into the right lane and reduced speed, Gary looked in his rear view mirror to see the other car had pulled over on to their side as he just continued driving since there wasn't a hit.

"Shit! That was a close one! I got to pay more attention to the road."

About 2 Hours Later - In Front of the Cerulean City Gym

Gary rang the door bell when he made it up to the main door steps as he waited hoping someone would hear the bell, since he heard there was a party going on inside. After ringing the door bell a few more times, he saw the door open by Daisy who had a shock look upon her face like she saw a ghost.

"Gary! Like oh my gawd. Its like, been forever seen I last seen you. What brings you here?" Daisy asked Gary as she saw the questioning concern look upon his face.

"I'm here to visit Misty. Could you please get her for me? It's important that we talk in private." Gary said as he caught the worry expression on Daisy's face.

"Um like, sorry Gary but Misty has left the gym for about two weeks now? With her suitcase and she like only left a note saying she's taking some time off to have some time to herself? And she like, didn't mention anything about when she was coming back or where she took off to. But I think she took off to meet up with a guy because like, before she left, she was on the phone a lot talking to a guy for weeks. But I don't know who it was though and apparently it wasn't you."

"Oh I see. Well thanks Daisy. You have a Merry Christmas and could you do me a favor?" Gary asked quietly towards Daisy.

"Like ok? What is it?" Daisy asked with a questioning expression wondering what could it be.

"Whenever Misty returns, could you not mention that I stopped by on Christmas?"

"Um like ok? But I think she would be happy to hear that you like stoppe—"

"Please Daisy I would really appreciated it if it wasn't mention. It's just—Well, you just enjoy the rest of your Christmas party and sorry to waste your time. Good night."

Before Daisy could protest or say anything else to Gary beside 'bye' he had already turned around and started walking towards his car. After entering into his car, all he had left was to head back to Pallet Town since he has no more business to be in Cerulean City anymore.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**

Another 2 Hours Later - Back into Pallet Town 

Gary had to return back to his little house before heading over to the mansion as he stood in front staring at the house, letting out a sigh.

'_So many memories in this house, I wish I could turn back time and return back to the good times of coming home to you Misty…But apparently you have moved on and there's no more chances for us anymore. I might as well sell this house.' _

Gary then slowly started walking up to his front door as he decided to take another stroll around inside the house. After opening the door, Gary saw a dim light coming from the living room when he was in the hallway by the front door hallway. He surely thought to himself that he had turned off all the lights in the house but then again he told himself his mind has been really out of it. Gary walked towards the living room since there was already light as he entered through the arch way into the living room as a look of shock and surprise was upon his face.

"Misty…" Gary whispered as he walked up to the couch where Misty laid across on it sleeping with a purple blanket over her that they both always shared together when they cuddled up with each other. He then knelt down to his knees and used his fingers to push Misty's medium length hair strands out of her face which caused her to slowly open her eyes by his touch.

"Gary?" Misty asked all groggy as she pushed herself up while blinking a few more times to clear her vision.

Right when Misty sat up in a straight upward position as the blanket dropped around her waist covering the bottom half of her baby blue full body length cord trench jacket, Gary pulled Misty into a big hug wrapping one of his arms across her back as his other hand placed on the back of her head. Misty a bit surprised with the sudden embrace as her face pressed against the side of Gary's neck, she finally decided to wrap her arms around his back. Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other as a few minutes passed by Misty finally pulled away looking straight at Gary.

"Gary I'm sorr—" Misty was cut off by a forceful kissed by Gary which caused her to lean her back against the couch but then Gary quickly pulled away avoiding eye contact as he apologize for the kiss. Misty's hand made its way to Gary's face pushing his face to face hers as she let out a small smile as she shook her head 'no'. "It's alright. That just means I'm forgiven right? And also we have another chance getting back together?"

"Misty, you don't know how happ—Wait I thought you moved on of last December when I didn't show up and what about the other guy that I heard you were talking to before you left the gym? Where'd you go? When or how did you get here? How did you know that I would be here? But besides that, I do want to get together if that's alrig—"

Gary felt Misty's index finger on his lips to stop him from asking questions after question all at once that popped up in his head not even giving her a chance to reply back.

"Geez aren't you going to give me a chance to reply back? Now answer me this, if you wanted to get back with me why didn't you show up last year? I thought you moved on since you never came and how did you know that I was gone and even yet that I was talking to a guy?"

"I just found your letter today in our tree. Last year I never paid a visit to May or Gramps due to all the projects that I had piling up and it was due soon. But this year I decided to pay them a visit this Christmas since I had no work as I had to stop by at our little house before visiting the mansion. So after finding your letter I realize that I still loves you and I wanted to have you back in my lif—Wait why am I answering your questions when I asked you first?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow as he heard Misty let out her giggle that he missed so much.

"Hee-hee ok, ok. Um about last year, I did tried moving on so I dated a couple of guys in Cerulean City but it just wasn't the same and so I came to realize that I was still in love you when every little thing the guy did on our date, reminded me of you or on how you did much a better job compared to the guys that I dated. And the guy I was talking to before I left was Ash. He was the one that told me that Prof. Oak told him that you were going to visit for Christmas again. Right when Ash mention your name over the phone I started crying and went off on how much I missed you and that I was still in love you and how I wasn't sure what to do anymore even though it has been two years now. Ash then told me to pack my things and travel with him for a bit and when Christmas day comes around he said to follow my heart. Giving me two choices, one, I can follow him back to Pallet and try to meet up and talk to you while he goes and visit his mom. Or two, I can go back home to Cerulean City being a gym leader with my sisters again and let my chance slip of reuniting with you. As you can see I pick choice number one and I still have my set of keys, so I drove here in my car which is in the garage—Oh! While driving with Ash in the car, we almost got into a car accident by some stupid jerk coming head on in my lane—" Misty stopped talking when she heard the nervous laugh coming out from Gary.

"Ha...ha...Um, wow what were the chances? Ahem, yeah sorry, I was that stupid jerk..." Gary raised both his hand in defense when he saw Misty's stern face as he continued to explain myself. "…I'm really sorry, I had a lot of things went through my mind. It was right after I found your letter and that's when I decided to go drive to Cerulean City to explain myself to you and ask for you back. So yeah, that's when we almost had the run in but since we didn't hit I didn't want to stop as I wanted to get to Cerulean City ASAP. When I got to your place, Daisy answered the door as I asked for you but she told me that you left and she mention about you were talking to a guy before you randomly left the gym. My heart sank into a depression stage or something when I heard you took off with another guy when I finally came to realize that I wanted you more back in my life than ever…" Gary suddenly grabbed a hold of both Misty's hands. "…Just to let you know I regret how I ended up leaving you and not been able to be there for you. When I realize you had always been there for me and helped me out on a lot on my projects at the beginning of my career on becoming a Pokemon researcher."

"Gary no…Don't say that you regretted leaving me to become a Pokemon researcher. I'm glad to know that you are a top Pokemon researcher now and I was the fool and selfish one that didn't want to be away from you. That's why I was so upset the day of our break u—"

"We're both fools ok?" Gary interrupted, still on his knee being at the same eye leveled with Misty as he caught the smile on her face with a nod. "So let's start over new."

"No, we don't need to. We can pick up where we left off because we still been in love with each other over the years…" Misty paused a bit as she her smile grew bigger. "…I definitely have to thank Ash for all his meddling and help."

"Yeah, I guess that guy isn't that clueless or useless most of the time huh? And wasn't he the one that was against it in the beginning when you told him that you liked me?"

"Heehee yeah. Well we should head over to the mansion so you can say hi to your grandpa and May, they're waiting for you because told me that you haven't stopped by yet when I dropped Ash off at the mansion since his mom was there for the party. Let's go and see them and then we can thank Ash—" Misty got cut off by Gary's index finger on top of her lips as she raised an eyebrow towards him.

"We'll see them tomorrow. They're still going to be here in Pallet. I want to spend the rest of Christmas with you since it is our anniversary date too." Gary said with a grin on his face as he leaned his face towards Misty in for a kiss and slowly pushing her down on the couch when he semi-stood up off from his knees but completely hunched over her.

While slowly being pushed down by Gary's kiss and body Misty placed both hands on each side of his cheeks and pulled his face away breaking the kiss to ask a question that was on her mind. "So when are you going to go back to Saida Island? And how long are you going to be gone?"

Gary stared straight down at Misty with a gentle smile upon his face as he replied. "Misty, now that you're back in my life, I'm not going to return back over there…Well I do have to go back to get my other stuff but other than that, I made up my mind that I'm not going back there to study or do research over there anymore."

"Really? Than where are you going to do your researches and get recognized?"

"Right here in Pallet at my Gramp's lab."

"Are you sure?" Misty asked giving out an insecure look on her face.

"Yes I'm sure and if I have to, I'll let you know that I'll give all my achievement away just to have someone I love to come home to once again and for the rest of my life."

Gary let out a smile as he leaned in again towards Misty's lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gary then pulled the blanket from underneath Misty with one of his hand and tossed it over the both of them as the both of them let out three little words they missed hearing from each other in between their kisses, 'I love you'.

* * *

A/N: (12/25/06) Merry Christmas Everyone! w00t-w00t, 3rd songfic done! I hope all of ya liked my little gift to ya for X-Mas. Would love to hear a review on what you thought of it ; ) Much Hearts to all ya!

**http// lilineko . deviantart . com/ -**If you go here, you'll be able to see a few fan art drawing for 'My December' along with a few 'IWYTWM' scenes. Enjoy the fan arts and let me know what ya all think of it ; ) It's all thanks to ChaseVoid who convinced me to start drawing again ; )

Well thanks a bunchies for checking/reading 'My December'. Now I'll catch all of ya who have been R&R 'IWYTWM' in ch19, hopefully soon -.- Have to type everything up again due to hard drive crashed on the other computer and lost everything T.T Sorry for the extra wait but I have lots of things going on right now, so until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


End file.
